Faute d'enfant, faute de princesse
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Les railleries enfantines peuvent mener au désastre. Après les erreurs, viennent les regrets et les remords.


**Coucou !**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom, c'est donc un véritable baptême ! Je n'ai pas choisi le personnage le plus facile, mais il fait partie de mes préférés. Cet OS n'a pas été facile à écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si je conçois qu'il peut comporter quelques erreurs. J'ose espérer que vous me les indiquerez avec courtoisie dans une review, et si vous n'en trouvez pas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis tout de même. Après tout, la démocratie est formidable pour cela, tout le monde peut donner son opinion, alors ne vous en privez pas les amis ! =$ **

**Enjoy !**

Le grincement des chaînes en manque d'huile. Une douce brise estivale venait jouer avec des boucles roses. Un regard mauve et lointain posé sur un tourniquet et un toboggan. Les enfants avaient déserté l'aire de jeux, réfugiés chez eux. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû sourire, se balancer avec enthousiasme, rire… et faire ce que faisaient tous les autres enfants dans ce genre d'endroit. Seuls les bruits de la ville troublaient le silence, et parfois quelques conversations parvenaient à ses oreilles. Elle baissa les yeux, et son regard tomba sur son jouet en forme de tête de chat : Luna.P. Elle ne remplaçait pas Diana, mais elle ne savait pas où était son petit chat gris. Sa lèvre rosée tremblota, et des larmes floutèrent ce regard trop triste pour une fillette. Pas un chagrin d'enfant, mais celui d'un adulte, le regard de ceux qui connaissent la perte. Elle retint toute cette eau : elle ne devait plus se comporter comme une petite-fille. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens voient sa douleur : trop d'enfants s'en étaient déjà délectés. La fillette entendait chacune de leurs voix, revoyait chaque expression moqueuse.

_« Tu n'es pas une princesse, tu n'as pas de croissant sur le front ! Où est ton Cristal d'Argent ? Pourquoi ta mère n'est jamais là ? Elle ne t'aime pas ! »_

C'étaient ces derniers mots qui la blessaient le plus : un monstre qui réduisait son cœur en lambeaux, et la laissait seule et tremblotante, noyée par ses propres larmes. Les sourires et les paroles de maman ne pouvaient pas être des mensonges : elle lisait l'amour dans son regard aussi bleu que l'océan. Une maman qui n'aimait pas son enfant ne lui caressait pas la joue en un geste tendre, et ne la serrait pas dans ses bras pour apaiser chacun de ses chagrins. A chaque fois, maman saisissait sa douleur entre ses mains et la transformait en poussière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une illusion. Elle aimait alors attraper l'une des mèches dorées et jouer avec. C'était elle qui avait voulu imiter les chignons de maman, tant elle les trouvait jolis : maman lui avait ensuite expliqué que toutes les princesses de la dynastie du Millenium d'Argent se coiffaient ainsi. La fillette aimait aussi effleurer le croissant de lune d'or qui ornait le front de sa mère, et se dire qu'un jour, elle aurait le même, et qu'elle serait aussi belle. Un parfum de rose et de jasmin, douce effluve qui venait flatter l'odorat de la petite-fille, l'unique parfum synonyme de sécurité.

Elle n'avait pas avoué à maman qu'elle était victime de la méchanceté des autres enfants : une princesse affrontait l'adversité avec dignité et stoïcisme. C'était ce que lui avait expliqué Sailor Mercure, avec sa patience et son sourire bienveillant. Mais c'était dur d'être une princesse, et de partager ses parents avec le reste du monde, de ne pas pouvoir se laisser aller à tous les jeux et toutes les peines, comme toutes les autres petites-filles. Elle ne voulait pas embêter maman et papa avec ses histoires : ils avaient bien trop à faire. Mais c'était dur de tout garder pour elle, alors elle venait voir la Gardienne des Portes du Temps. Setsuna Meioh était aussi seule qu'elle.

La petite savait reconnaître la solitude quand elle la voyait : elle traînait ses haillons derrière chacune de ses victimes. Setsuna l'avait écoutée, puis l'avait rassurée avec la sagesse d'une adulte et d'une guerrière sailor. Elle avait su qu'elle pourrait lui confier chacun de ses secrets, et qu'ils seraient protégés dans l'écrin de l'âme de sa nouvelle amie. Elle avait aussi le sentiment qu'elle apaisait la solitude de Sailor Pluton. La petite avait alors le cœur plus léger… même si les autres enfants du Palais le remplissaient de leur venin à chaque fois. Elle se réfugiait alors dans sa chambre rose, se perdait entre les murs chaleureux et familier, et se jetait sur son lit peuplé de peluches.

Elle aimait se tapir dans ce cocon isolé de la méchanceté du monde, parfumé à la vanille, aux murs d'un parme apaisant, rehaussé de bandes argentées. Une immense fenêtre en arc de cercle laissait passer les rayons du soleil et ceux de la lune, son astre, sa protectrice… Mais la lune n'avait pas su protéger maman ce jour-là. Elle s'était contentée de rester accrochée dans le ciel, et observait de sa majesté lointaine sa reine endormie. Plusieurs fois, elle avait supplié la lune de lui envoyer un miracle, mais elle restait muette. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration hachée. C'était de sa faute, après tout. Une raillerie de trop. Un coup de poignard en trop dans son cœur fragile et meurtri. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de douter : elle aussi, elle serait une bonne reine, elle aussi, elle savait se servir du Cristal d'Argent !

Elle l'avait volé à maman, elle l'avait rendue vulnérable, et les ennemis en avaient profité… le Cristal l'avait recouverte, comme l'œuvre d'art ultime du plus fabuleux des sculpteurs. Un jour, papa lui avait raconté l'histoire de la Belle au Bois dormant, un conte occidental. Aurore, une belle princesse, était victime de la malédiction d'une terrible fée, et plongée dans un sommeil centenaire. Tout le château subit son sort l'histoire du palais de Cristal Tokyo ressemblait à celle d'Aurore : la reine endormie, tous les habitants avaient suivi… elle se rappelait du visage de papa, serein et sans expression. Le visage d'une statue.

Papa ne souriait pas souvent, mais chacun de ses sourires étaient réservés à sa famille ou à ses amis. Elle aimait l'entendre raconter des fabuleuses histoires, ou apprendre quelque chose en sa compagnie. Papa avait une voix apaisante, et était d'une patience à toute épreuve. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu se mettre en colère. Parfois, quand ils se réunissaient tous les trois, ses parents évoquaient leur passé de guerriers : la fillette adorait alors imaginer sa mère en tenue de Sailor, avec cette détermination et cet amour qui la caractérisaient. Elle ne s'appelait pas Serenity, mais Usagi Tsukino.

Papa n'était pas Endymion, mais Mamoru Chiba. Souvent, la princesse demandait des détails, s'enthousiasmait aux bons moments, pleurait presque à d'autres, et ne rêvait que d'une chose : être aussi courageuse que ses parents. Elle se faisait parfois réprimander pour ses enfantillages, ou ses crises de colère. Sailor Mars affirmait que sa mère était une pleurnicheuse plus jeune, et son père n'avait pas bon caractère. Si Serenity ne s'énervait pas souvent, elle était impressionnante quand la colère l'envahissait : ses yeux devenaient électriques, ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une fine ligne rose. Elle avait vu ce sentiment le jour où le prince Diamant l'avait contemplée avec ce sourire cruel et possessif.

_« Si belle… je ferai de vous la reine de mon nouveau monde, avait-il affirmé d'une voix suave, où se promenait une once de folie. _

_-J'ai construit ce monde avec l'aide des habitants de la Terre et de mes amis. Il nous convient : je suis prête à vous y accueillir. Mais pourquoi vouloir anéantir la paix instaurée ? _

_-La paix ? Vous avez condamné mon maître à un sort terrible pour votre paix, cracha Diamant, et il ne veut qu'une chose : votre mort. Mais ce serait sacrilège de sacrifier une reine aussi belle sur l'autel d'une cause, si juste soit-elle… _

_-Je suis prête à me sacrifier pour mon royaume et ceux que j'aime. Vous et votre vision du monde me faites vomir. Jamais je ne vous suivrai, répliqua Serenity avec véhémence, menaçant Diamant de son sceptre d'or et de rubis. _

_-Alors… longue vie à la reine ! »_

_Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une colère malsaine : celle d'un enfant capricieux qui n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait, enrobée de cette folie meurtrière. Les ténèbres recouvrirent les mains blanches et fines, et se muèrent en un rayon qui vint frapper le cœur de Serenity. Celle-ci n'eut que le temps de protéger son visage de ses bras graciles. Une intense lumière argentée les aveugla tous, et lorsqu'elle disparut, Serenity était enfermée dans un cocon transparent. _

_« Maman ! » avait hurlé la petite princesse, des larmes inondant ses joues. _

_Diamant avait croisé son regard, et elle frissonna d'être la cible d'une telle haine. Jamais elle n'avait contemplé ce sentiment, et jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir à le faire. Elle détourna les yeux et s'enfuit, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle devait franchir les Portes du Temps, et récupérer le Cristal d'Argent du passé, le seul qui pourrait réveiller maman, et vaincre ces ennemis. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et elle le savait : Diamant chercherait à récupérer le Cristal, dérobé par une fillette apeurée et meurtrie. _

_« Je suis toute seule, maintenant, pensa-t-elle. »_

Un sanglot la fit tressauter, et elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Elle détestait ces mots, elle voulait les piétiner, comme des insectes nuisibles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'existent plus. Tout cela était de sa faute, elle était une mauvaise princesse, une mauvaise fille, une mauvaise amie. Setsuna lui en voudrait certainement d'avoir désobéi et de l'avoir abandonnée. Elle attrapa la Clé du Temps accrochée à son cou par une chaîne, à laquelle pendait aussi le Cristal d'Argent du futur : un joli petit objet doré surmonté d'un cœur. Elle voulait tant que maman et papa la prennent dans ses bras, voir la vie dans leurs yeux, et même suivre les leçons sur l'Ile lunaire, elle qui détestait les études ! Elle voulait jouer avec Diana, s'amuser à explorer ce Palais qu'elle connaissait par cœur, parcourir les rues de Cristal Tokyo et rêver qu'elle pourrait en sortir un jour et découvrir le monde. La petite avait toujours rêvé d'être Sailor Moon et de protéger la planète contre les attaques. La réalité était toujours plus dure que les songes : elle devait sauver le monde, et n'était même pas justicière : elle n'était qu'une petite-fille insolente qui avait commis le pire sans vraiment savoir comment réparer son erreur. Elle n'avait personne pour l'aider : dans le passé, maman ne savait pas qui elle était.

Son cœur se serra. La reine Serenity endormie, et Usagi Tsukino qui la prenait pour une petite enquiquineuse qui avait eu l'audace d'interrompre un baiser et de lui demander son Cristal. Toute seule. Plus d'amour, plus de paroles rassurantes, plus de chambre où se réfugier. Elle n'était que la fillette perdue, assise sur une balançoire dans une aire de jeux du quartier Jyuban. Ici, personne ne savait qu'elle était la princesse de ce monde, tout le monde ignorait même l'autre part de l'identité d'Usagi. Usagi qui s'était seulement indignée qu'elle ose porter son prénom et ses chignons, qui n'avait pas su voir la détresse derrière la détermination branlante des étranges yeux mauves.

Maman n'était encore qu'une adolescente pleine de rêves, préoccupée autant par le collège et son petit-ami que par ses missions en tant que guerrière. Une jeune fille qui ne savait pas encore faire la part des choses. Une quasi-étrangère. Elle ne connaissait pas sa mère. Elle n'arrivait pas à concilier la reine et la jeune princesse ignorante. C'était comme se retrouver face à une étrangère qui ressemblait à la personne que vous connaissez, tout en sachant qu'il s'agit de la même. Un paradoxe bien difficile à avaler pour l'enfant. Le reflet du miroir du temps. Elle s'était aventurée dans un temps trop jeune, qui la rejetait et se moquait d'elle, la rouait de coups comme un voyou impitoyable, comme un juge qui lui ordonnait de réparer son erreur. Punie.

Elle l'avait peut-être même prise pour une ennemie ! Maman du passé qui croyait que sa fille lui voulait du mal… et elle n'avait pas le droit de se jeter dans ses bras, de lui avouer toute sa peine et tous ses remords. Setsuna lui avait expliqué qu'un petit ricochet de trop dans le passé pouvait changer définitivement le futur. Elle se rappelait le regard violet et sévère de sa meilleure amie, entendait encore sa voix ferme. Ce jour là, elles s'étaient assises en tailleur devant les Portes du Temps, et la Sailor avait posé son imposant sceptre blanc en travers de ses jambes. La princesse s'amusait à tapoter dessus à un rythme apaisant.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la fillette, et vint s'écraser sur le haut du crâne de Luna.P. Une autre la suivit, et bientôt, une rivière de souffrance se déversait sur les joues enfantines. Elle se sentait comme la naufragée qui regarde les débris de son embarcation disparaître sous les eaux, tout en tentant désespérément de les récupérer. Les princesses ne pleuraient pas. Mais les enfants si. Elle s'accorda le droit de ne plus être Lady Serenity, mais Usagi… même les princesses avaient besoin de leurs parents.

Elle voulait crier aux enfants qui la raillaient que ses parents l'aimaient plus que tout, qu'ils n'étaient que des idiots et qu'elle leur montrerait, qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'un croissant de lune, d'une jolie robe et d'un Cristal pour être une véritable princesse. Mais ces enfants s'étaient aussi endormis… et elle voulait les sauver. Ils étaient des habitants de Cristal Tokyo, des innocents qui ne méritaient pas un tel sort, même s'ils l'avaient blessée au plus profond d'elle-même. C'était sa faute si elle n'avait pas eu la sagesse de résister à la tentation, pas la leur. Eux ne connaissaient pas les risques d'un tel acte, elle si. Elle avait bravé les règles ancestrales dans l'espoir d'être enfin acceptée. Pour avoir autant d'amis que les autres, et partager de bons moments avec eux. Mais elle était trop différente, elle était la fille de deux des créatures les plus puissantes de l'univers, amenée à protéger et gouverner un monde, lorsque la mort reprendrait ses droits sur ses parents.

La joie innocente ne vint pas enchanter les oreilles des passants : seule la douleur chantait une mélopée poignante. Personne ne s'arrêta pour aller consoler la petite-fille… mais deux personnes se figèrent. Usagi Tsukino et Mamoru Chiba. Blessés de voir tant de tristesse envelopper un si petit corps.

_« Je serai toujours là Petite Lady, je veillerai toujours sur toi, même quand tu ne me verras plus, même quand tu auras l'impression que je t'ai abandonnée. Quand tu te sentiras triste, pense à moi. Les problèmes sont toujours plus légers quand ceux qui vous aiment vous accompagnent, avait un jour murmuré maman, alors qu'elles se promenaient dans le jardin des roses. »_

_Petite Lady se rappelait encore du parfum entêtant des fleurs, les préférées de ses parents. Certaines étaient même argentées, en honneur à la dynastie régnante. Les jardiniers les avaient toutes plantées en cercle, la forme préférée de la Reine. Une impression d'infini. Pas de commencement, jamais de fin. Un cycle éternel et semblable. Un cycle de bonheur, un cycle de rêves éveillés soufflés par Serenity et les Reines de la Lune qui la précédaient. Petite Lady aimait beaucoup cette image, évoquée un jour par la douce Sailor Jupiter, en pleine leçon de botanique. La princesse se rappelait l'amour avec lequel la guerrière à la force herculéenne traitait chaque plante. Un véritable contraste entre force et fragilité, à l'image de la personnalité ambiguë de la souveraine de Jupiter. Petite Lady aimait beaucoup Sailor Jupiter : dans ses yeux, se lisait la détermination, la douceur et la sagesse de ceux qui ont vécu des siècles et connaissent tous les secrets du monde. Mako et la guerrière se fondaient l'une dans l'autre, à l'instar d'Usagi et de Serenity. A la fois dissemblables et une, à la fois réincarnation et personne au passé unique. _

« Mais alors maman, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes appels ? Pourquoi vous me laissez tous toute seule ? » murmura-t-elle.

Le murmure de ceux qui ont peur. Le murmure de ceux qui ont honte. Le murmure de ceux qui ont mal. Le murmure de ceux qui sont en colère.


End file.
